Confession on a Cliff
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: Set after the Manga ends. Maron is depressed and is standing on the edge of a cliff thinking about ending her life. will Chiaki reach her in time or will she die? read and find out. Remember to review. CxM


Sakura: Happy New Year everyone!! I wrote this in English one day just for fun…well not really but it was fun.

Yukito: You know you really need to finish Power of Love.

Sakura: Yeah I know. *bows head* I will work on it tomorrow and if all goes well I can post it by Sunday.

Yukito: Yeah right. You know you will be rereading Twilight and New Moon again.

Sakura: Shut up! So what?!?! Well I do not own Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne no matter what. This is the first time I have dabbled in this story so sorry if it is a little OCish.

Yukito: Remember to review please and tell us what you thought of it!

Sakura: Enjoy the story!

Confession on a Cliff

What was she to do? She could either turn and walk away or jump off the cliff and end her life. She stood ten feet from the cliffs edge looking over at the sinking sun on the horizon.

_Everyone is gone now. I am all alone again, _the girl thought, her long brown hair floating freely behind her as he big brown eyes looked lifelessly out at the ocean. _I lost them all at one point . . . even Chiaki._

She slowly took a step forward, drawing herself even closer to the cliffs edge. "Fin's left me . . . Mom and Dad came back but left once again . . . and Chiaki . . ." Maron Kusakabe trailed off her voice cracking as tears fell down her face. "Chiaki hate's me now, Maron whispered to herself. _Zen-Kun . . . Miyako . . . Fin . . . I'm sorry I'm so weak. I cannot even become Jeanne anymore._

"I don't want to live without Chiaki!" Maron yelled, her eyes shut tight against the pain in her heart as tears continued to run down her face. "I love him!" The cliff under Maron's feet broke away sending her spiraling towards the ground.

"MARON!!" a male voice yelled out, running towards the falling figure, just grabbing her hand before it disappeared under the cliff's edge.

"Chiaki?" Maron whispered out brokenly.

"Maron! What were you doing?! You could have died!" Chiaki Nagoya yelled, barely holding her from her immediate death.

"I want to die," Maron whispered out emotionlessly, eyes cast down at the black crashing waves.

"W-why?" Chiaki asked shocked, his brown eyes wide in shock, his blue hair falling slightly into his eyes.

"I don't have anything left to live for. I can't turn into Jeanne anymore, Fin and Access are gone, I failed Zen-Kun and . . ." Maron trailed off, looking down at the violently crashing waves, her eyes filled with sadness.

"And what Maron?" Chiaki asked, both hands gripping her left one, straining to pull her back up.

"AND I BETRAYED YOU, CHIAKI!! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!!!!" Maron yelled, finally looking up at Chiaki, tears falling down her face and into the ocean. "I can never forgive myself for that."

"Maron it wasn't your fault! The demon had taken over your mind and body! IT WASN'T YOU!!" Chiaki yelled, his eyes gazing lovingly at her as his arms strained to pull her up.

"No it was my fault! If I was stronger then it wouldn't have happened," Maron whispered looking at Chiaki sadly. "Let me go Chiaki, you're only hurting yourself. You can find someone stronger to be with, someone who isn't weak and can hold her own."

"I don't care! I love you, Maron, no one else! No one can replace you. I will do everything in my power to protect you, so don't give up! Your more important than anything," Chiaki said, pulling Maron back up with the last of this strength and wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"Chiaki, I'm so, so, so sorry!! I love you too!" Maron cried, burying her face in his chest.

"It's okay Maron," Chiaki whispered, rubbing her hair soothingly. "Fin and Access will be back don't forget and I'll protect you from everything until then. And remember I am not going to leave you like your parents just did again. I am with you for life and beyond."

"Chiaki!" Maron cried into his chest, her hands clutched to his shirt in an iron grip.

"Maron . . . will you marry me? I want to protect you for the rest of my life, just like God destined it to be, Eve," Chiaki asked, pulling away slightly to pull out a gold ring with a bunch of diamonds surrounding an emerald. (A.N. Sorry if it is hard to see I'm not good at jewelry)

"Yes Chiaki . . . Adam," Maron said. Chiaki slipped the ring on before kissing her softly. The wind blew over them, embracing the happy couple before continuing its way across the ocean.

**The End**

Sakura: Well that's it I hope you all liked it and please remember to review!

Yukito: Now work on Power of Love before I have to hit you in the head with a brick.

Sakura: You wouldn't dare. *glares at Yukito*

Yukito: You know I would. *picks up a brick*

Sakura: Fine I will work on it tomorrow. Please review and be on the look out for my other stories. Ja Ne. Till next time!!


End file.
